


Morning Routine

by Settiai



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bedrooms, F/M, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a fairly normal morning on the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routine

If Rory had to pick a way to be woken up from a sound sleep, he had to admit that a pillow to the face wasn't very high on the list. In fact, it was fairly close to the bottom, somewhere between "cold water" and "giant space eels with a taste for human brains."

He jerked up into a sitting position, bringing his arms up into a defensive position before he realized where he was. "Very funny," Rory muttered, shooting Amy a dirty look as he reached out to grab the extra pillow from her hands.

Amy grinned at him, her eyes twinkling as she struggled not to laugh.

Rory groaned and lay back down, pulling Amy's pillow over his head. "Go away," he said, rolling over so that he wasn't on the slight crack left from where they had pushed the two twin beds side by side. "I'm still asleep."

"Really, Rory," Amy said, her voice mock-stern in a fairly decent impression of the Doctor, "do you plan on spending the entire day in bed?"

"That depends on whether or not my wife plans on joining me," Rory said, lifting the pillow enough that he could see her again. He raised an eyebrow.

Amy's face lit up, and for a second he thought that she was going to join him back in bed. Then she shook her head. "Later. The Doctor says that we're getting ready to land on Rhyxtai."

Rory frowned. "Rhyxtai?" he repeated slowly. "Rhyxtai. Why does that sound familiar?"

It might have been his imagination, but he thought that Amy's eyes suddenly looked a bit shifty.

Rory furrowed his brow. "Wait, didn't we visit that planet a couple of months ago?"

Amy's expression looked distinctively suspicious. "Maybe."

"Uh-huh," Rory said, eyeing her warily. "And wasn't that the planet where we ended up in prison less than thirty seconds after we stepped out of the TARDIS?"

Amy smiled innocently at him.

"And correct me if I'm wrong," Rory continued, "but didn't that happen because it turned out the Doctor had been banished from ever stepping foot on the planet a century or two earlier?"

"Well, technically," Amy said, still trying to look as innocent as possible, "but we shouldn't have to worry about any of that this time. This time the Doctor wants to visit Rhyxtai a little earlier in their timeline."

Rory reached up to rub his temples. "Let me guess," he asked dryly. "A century or two before the last time we visited?"

Amy leaned over the bed, pulling her pillow away from Rory. "Come on," she said teasingly. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

She leaned down a little further, gently pressing her lips against his. Rory knew that he should protest, that she was just trying to distract him, but he had to admit that she was doing a very good job of it.

"Honestly, what could possibly be taking the two of you so-- oh. I probably should have seen that coming."

Amy rolled her eyes as she pulled away, ruffling Rory's hair with her hand as she straightened up. "Hello, Doctor," she said, turning around. "Sorry, Rory and I were--"

The Doctor reached up to straighten his bowtie, looking everywhere but at the two of them. "Yes, Pond, I can see exactly what you two were doing."

"I'm just trying to get Rory out of bed," Amy said, shrugging. "He's being stubborn."

"Most people would probably use the word 'sane' instead," Rory pointed out. He propped himself up on one arm so that he could meet the Doctor's gaze better. "Am I really the only one who remembers what happened the last time we visited this planet? It hasn't been that long, you know."

The Doctor opened his mouth to reply before promptly closing it again. He tilted his head quizzically as he stared at Rory. "What did you two do to your bunk beds?"

Amy snorted.

Rory groaned, burying his face in his pillow. "I give up."


End file.
